Michelangelo returns (after 30 years)
by lil mikey21
Summary: It has been 30 years ago when master splinter had kicked his youngest son michelangelo out the family and clan for joining forces with their enemy the shredder, when they noticed that Mikey hadn't join they had lost to the the shredder and other enemies. Are they gonna find him and finish the war will mikey forgive them or lose mikey forever...they'll see his new home first
1. why master splinter why

Intro of why mikey got kicked out of the family of master splinter and they try to get him back but failed twice

Splinter: leave michelangelo (was about to grab his wrist but raph grabbed him first)

Raph: your not taking him away please don't.

Leo: father please don't.

Splinter: are you disobey your father order.

Donnie: yes.

Splinter: leave my young one.

Mikey: What master splinter no I'm sorry (crying in raph arms) brothers please don't let him take me away from our home.

Raph, leo and donnie: no father please don't kick our baby brother out please.

Splinter: (grab mikey from raph and then push michelangelo out the door) Leave and never come back... you are banished from the clan and the family. And to never return.

All: (eyes widen) w..what.

Mikey: father please don't kick me out I had to do it to save you and my brothers... (was punch in the face by splinter sending him to the floor in shocked) d...dad.

All: (gasp) m...mikey.

Splinter: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME DAD, MASTER, SENSEI OR FATHER ANYMORE YOUR NOT MY SON ANYMORE LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN TRAITOR.

Donnie: (try to go to mikey's aid but was held by raph) Raph let me go I want to help my baby brother.

Raph: father wont let us, Donnie.

Leo: yeah donnie. Let it...

Donnie: I don't care what father says i want to help my baby brother.

Leo: donnie.

Mikey: f...father i...

Splinter: SHUT UP MICHELANGELO I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND HERE YOUR EXCUSES LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW.

Mikey: *smirk* one of these years you need me again just you wait dudes (head down, dropping something then run away)

Leo: wait a minute...

Donnie: ...did he said...

Raph: y..years *eyes widen*

Splinter: (panting, look down) huh... (pick up the video camera) donatello what is this.

Donnie: it's a tape recording and mikey drop it when he left.

Raph: well what are we waiting for lets listen and watch.

Leo: yeah play it splinter.

Splinter: okay my sons.

They put video in and is in shocked and is very angry at the shredder and then see mikey is chained up his arms and his neck, his mouth was dripping from blood and his left eye is slashed and out of breath

**Mikey: (panting heavy, groan in pain) God that hurt**

**_Shredder: draw me the Map of the World and tell me where your father yoshi master splinter is at NOW young freak. Look at me when i'm talking to you stupid mutant freak (strike mikey in the stomach again hard with his fist)_**

Raph: he's so going to pay for that.

Leo: yeah.

Splinter: so called brother of mine he is.

Donnie: *tears forming in his eyes* m...mikey.

**_Mikey: *hiss in pain* (look up at him weakly) I never tell you where my father is at (smirks) master shredder._**

**_Shredder: ( walk up to his face) stubborn one are you..._**

**_Mikey: (spit blood in his metal face) yes i am pussy._**

Raph: yeah you made him angry now mikey.

Splinter: and he has a potty mouth language.

**_Shredder: (wipe it off his face, smirks) Draw me the Map of the World or else I kill your family starting with your human friends Casey Jones and April O'Neil._**

**_Mikey: (eyes widen) no please._**

Donnie: what.

_**April and casey: (weakly look up) michelangelo please don't do it.**_

_**Mikey: april, casey no (looking at shredder pleading) please let them go.**_

_**Shredder: tell me you would draw me the Map of the World and i let your friends go.**_

**_Mikey: hehe bite me (look at april and casey) Never I won't do it._**

**_Shredder: (smirks) Okay then watch as your human brother die in front of you and sister._**

**_ Shredder and Kairi stabbed casey in the stomach with a kanta sword_**

All: what he using his weakness.

**_Casey: (coughs up blood)_**

**_Both: casey no._**

**_Shredder: will you do what I want and say._**

**_Mikey: n...no._**

**_Shredder: very well now what as _****_we kill your human sister._**

**_Mikey: no...stop it shredder please (struggle to get out the restraints then his eyes slowly turn dark red like blood color) STOP IT._**

_Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Splinter: (eyes widen) no not april._

**_Shredder nodded at Kairi she brought her sword up and was about to beheaded her then was in shocked to here and see the wall is breaking then look up and see mikey using all of his strength to break the chains from the wall the run to Kairi side grab the sword from a shocked Kairi and shredder then flipped the sword to Kairi neck and threatened her and the shredder with an deadly and evil voice they never heard from the innocent, cute, and child-like ninja turtle anymore_**

**_Mikey: (eyes turn vampire red and bluish color) I SAID STOP IT RIGHT NOW SHREDDER AND KAIRI BEFORE I KILL YOU TWO INSTEAD WITH YOUR OWN WEAPON DEMON._**

**_Kairi: (eyes widen in horror) midnight._**

**_Mikey: don't call me that._**

Splinter: *what his darkness is angry now*

Donnie: (mouth drop) m...mikey.

Leo and Raph: (eyes widen ) mikey.

**Mikey: LET THEM GO AND HEAL CASEY JONES NOW.**

**Shredder: if you agree to draw the map of the world.**

**April: (shake his head) n..no no mikey don't do it.**

**Casey: please. ...don't do it.**

**Mikey: (sigh, head down) sorry guys (look at master shredder) I'll help you out master shredder.**

Splinter: (eyes widen in shocked) w...what!

Donnie: (tears form, crying) baby bro why why did you do it.

Leo and raph: (comforting donnie)

**Shredder: (smirks evilly) very well michelangelo or should I say midnight.**

**Mikey: (eyes widen, drop the sword) how did you know my nickname.**

**Shredder: thanks to your father he had to spill it out now or later for the password.**

**Casey: mikey (coughs up blood)**

**Mikey: hang on casey.**

**Shredder: Kairi heal casey jones wound.**

**Kairi: yes master shredder (heal casey wound).**

**Casey: (sat up like the undertaker)**

**April: (hugs casey, try to get mikey)**

**Shredder: (point an kanta sword at her)**

**April: *gasp in horror***

**Mikey: s...stop don't hurt her.**

**Shredder: don't hurt her what...**

**Mikey: (tears form) my master shredder (bow to him).**

**April and Casey: (gasp) no miche...MICHELANGELO.**

**Mikey: (looks at the two sadly) you need to leave please. **

**Kairi: or we hurt your precious (grab mikey in a choke hold)**

**Mikey: (struggling to breath)**

All: (eyes widen) no mikey.

**Both: NO! ? ? ? Don't hurt him well go...**

**April and casey look back at mikey once more tears fell from there checks they are surprises that casey is crying then they disappeared into the shadows and close the door then Kari let go mikey neck as he cough for air**

**Shredder: (grab mikey mask tails) lets get you started. **

**Mikey: ( head down sadly) yes my master.**

**Kairi: (smirks) I feel bad about mikey.**

**Leo: (**eyes widen)

Raph: WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT! When did she ever cared or loved about our little baby brother guys.

Donnie : eh since when.

**They see the dungeon and see the shredder had throw michelangelo in there and on the bed as he sit up then the shredder got on top of him grab his wrist pinned him on the bed trying to escape as they watched as the shredder raped there son/brother as he screaming in pain and shocked**

Splinter: (eyes widen then angry) HE HAS RAPE MY SONS HE WISHED HE DIDN'T DID THAT.

Donnie: (hugging raph leo) he's innocent why did you rape him.

Raph: when we see him we are gonna kill him.

Mikey: (eyes widen, gasping)

**Shredder:** (smirks evilly) hmm this is your warning if you messed up on one of my charts and maps I'll do it again and much for you, (grab mikey's neck) do you understand my midnight.

**Mikey: (nodded weakly) yes sir, master shredder. **

**Shredder : (let him go, walk away from the bed) good now get started.**

**Midnight: hello Mikey I want to do a proposition for you.**

**Mikey: (grab his head) ah what do you want me.**

**Midnight voice: michelangelo let me kill him for you.**

**Mikey: not yet when the time is right you will.**

**Mikey got up from the bed and walk over to the desk and start drawing the North and South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia, Antarctica then about 7 hours mikey stomach start to growl as mikey ignore it the 12th time**

Splinter: they're not going to feed my son what the heck.

**Mikey: shut up stomach there not gonna feed you i can live up to 2 months without food. **

All except donnie: (mouth drop) since when he does that.

Donnie: since he was five years old.

Splinter: why didn't you tell us Donatello .

Donnie: he had threatened me not to tell you when i was twelve years old.

Splinter: what threat you what did he do to you.

Donnie: got a knife and point it my neck and threatening to kill me.

Raph: and you we're scared.

Donnie: no it was worse when he said that he kill a girl that go out with me I was very very scared then.

Leo: umm I told on him once and he was about to kill kairi.

Splinter: the one I told you not to go after.

Leo: hehe yeah about that.

**Mikey: (heared someone coming) who's there.**

**Kairi: (eyes widen) how did you know it was me never mind that I brought you something to eat.**

Raph: don't take it mikey it might be poison

Donnie: mikey.

**Mikey: (look into kairi eyes, grab ate the food a little) thank you.**

**Kairi: hey I have one question. **

**Mikey: (eyes sadden) what is it.**

**Kairi: your the runt of the family that always be bullies by your other brothers but you always smiling, never cries, and happy all the time.**

**Mikey: (stop eating, looking at her) cause I hide the most secrets, shed more tears when I go to sleep, and felt the most painful of the clan that's why I i'm always happy to hide them.**

Splinter: what my sons is this true.

Donnie: (head down)

Splinter: (voice up) is it true.

Leo: well half and sometimes most of it father.

Raph: sometimes for the fun for it.

Splinter: yall punished for 2 weeks.

All: (head down sadly) yes master.

**Kairi: (pull her hand out of the cell) here I want to give you something.**

**Mikey: what is it (gasps).**

**Kairi: when I first met you and your brothers I want to give you something so here's a special necklace I made for you.**

**Mikey: (took it from her slowly) it's beautiful it has my color eyes.**

**Kairi and Mikey: (say it together) baby blue but when you get sad your eyes turn black and grey (laughs softly).**

**Mikey: (giggles softly ) We said at the same time.**

**Kairi: (smiles) middy, you have a cute middle name.**

**Mikey: (puts on the necklace around his neck, didn't know that it was glowing) thanks kairi. **

**Kairi: when you hear master shredder footsteps take the necklace off.**

**Mikey: huh why.**

**Kairi: he's gonna destroy the necklace that I made for you.**

**Mikey: (nodded) you know what kairi.**

**Kairi: what midnight.**

**Mikey: your the only person that understands me very well.**

**Kairi: (blushing madly) uhhh... thank you.**

Raph: is he crazy.

Donnie: is this a plan or naw.

Leo: I think it is.

**Mikey: (put his hand out, wave an hand around her) "Ninja Control" let me out of this dungeon.**

**Kairi: (eyes slanted) yes master midnight.**

Splinter: how did he do that.

Donnie: he has to show us that.

**Then mikey heard heavy footsteps coming he unhypnotized kairi and took the necklace around his neck and put it under his pillow and went back to drawing the map of the world**

**Shredder: Kairi what are you doing down here my daughter.**

**Kairi: nothing master just checking if he's doing it right.**

**Shredder: (pat her head) good girl.**

**Kairi: (smirks softly)**

**Mikey: (rolls his eyes, fake gags)**

Raph, Leo and Donnie: (chuckles softly)

Splinter: (smiles)

**Shredder: (smirks) good girl (look at midnight) Let me see what you've done so far.**

**Mikey: (got out of his chair, walk to him)**

**Shredder: hmm very good but it has to be perfect (slap and slash mikey in the check hard) do It over.**

All: (gasp) Mikey.

**Kairi: (mouth drop, gasp)**

**Mikey: (bleeding from his check, looking at him sadly) yes master.**

**Shredder: if you mess up again I will...(put a kunai knife to his throat) hurt you badly.**

**Mikey: (gulp, nodded) yes master.**

Splinter: Garr I want to kill him so sadly for hurting my son.

Leo: we all do my splinter especially raph and donnie.

Raph and Donnie: (fire in his eyes in anger and they are very mad) YOUR GONNA PAY SHREDDER FOR HURT OUR LITTLE BABY BROTHER.

Splinter: ( head down sadly ) yes my sons.

Leo: (okay)

**Midnight: why can't I just kill him already.**

**Mikey: oh shut the fuck up me.**

**Midnight: (smirks) yes my angel. **

**Mikey: (blushing) okay.**

** Mikey is humming like an angel while looking at the book after book for information about the world as Kairi is humming with him to the beat**

**Kairi: (smirks) You know your the only person that I can understand you completely.**

**Mikey: (nodded, fist to his chest)**

**Kairi: what does that symbol means.**

**Mikey: you don't know yet.**

**Kairi: no.**

**Mikey: (Laughs heartily ) **

**Kairi: (eyes widen, back away slightly from the dungeon)**

Raph: scary laugh.

Donnie: ( hugging leo) yeah very scary.

**Mikey: it means you have fire in your heart.**

**Kairi: oh whew I taught of something else. **

**Mikey: (smirks like alucard ) hmm you thought what.**

**Kairi: (eyes widen) no please I didn't mean that (screaming in pain) let me go.**

Leo: he's scary when he does that.

**Mikey: (blood-bending her) huh! Your blood is so pure. **

Splinter: how does he do that.

Donnie: (shudder of the pain) i remember that pain, when mikey did that to me when i accidentally told april that he was an mistake that we told him it was his fault that his father got in the mutagen.

Splinter: donatello you are ground no electronics for a whole two weeks.

Donnie: (eyes widen in shocked) yes master.

**Mikey: hmm (show her his teeth) you scared of me or not.**

**Kairi: (tears in her eyes) no I'm n...not scared... gack. Okay okay yesyesyesyesyes I'm scared.**

Raph: never pissed of mikey.

Splinter, leo, and donnie: (gulp,nodded) note taking.

**Mikey: (let her go) okay.**

**Kairi: (fell to her knees, spit blood) Hey what did you to my body.**

**Mikey: it's called blood-bending.**

**Kairi: (confused look ) what does it mean.**

**Mikey: I can control the blood, oil and veins in Humans, robots like the Kraang and Mutants bodies but you can't use it in the full moon, you wouldn't able to control yourself after that you will be come different than the others.**

**Kairi: h...how differe..different...middy.**

**Mikey: (show her his different eye color silver and gold) I did it once when I was 4 years old and I left the lair without father permission and my three brothers weren't watching me.**

Splinter: WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!

Raph, Leo, Donnie: (eyes widen) no I though we send you to bed .

**Kairi: but what if they noticed your gone.**

**Mikey: HAI!**

** Michelangelo did a jutsu that they didn't know that he made a clone of himself as Kairi is impressed as raph leo and donnie eyes widen of it, splinter is in shocked **

Splinter: how did he master it at an early/young age.

Raph: well that explains a lot.

**Kairi: Tch smart... (look at mikey's scary face, then gulp) oh hehe sorry midnight continue.**

**Mikey: when I got to topside it was a beautiful place the air is just satisfaction and I went to this park for the little kids I noticed these two little kids are being robbed when I bloodbend them for the little kids to escape I didn't know it was a full moon out, my body start to transform, my head start to grow hair with an red hat, my back was fire as it grow into wings. Once the little kids escape as for the adult humans...?... (laughs evilly and licking his lips) were scared shitless was about to run away but I grabbed them and rip there heads off like I was nothing and drink and ate there pure blood and meat it was so delicious. (alucard crazy laugh)**

**Kairi: ( smirks ). ..ok...okay.**

Raph and Donnie: (shaking like a leaf) scary**.**

**Mikey: (chuckles, then coughs)**

**Kairi: mikey are you okay.**

**Mikey: (remove his hand, see blood) yeah I'm fine.**

Donnie: he's not fine.

**Kairi: are you okay.**

**Mikey: (giggles evilly) oh i'm better than fine (looks at her smiling like a titan) you can leave me.**

**Kairi: B...But...Mikey.**

**Mikey: JUST LEAVE ?**

**Kairi: (bow) yes.**

** Once Kairi left upstairs Mikey went back to sit down and continue then holding his left eye his eye transform into a contract eye but green once he let it go he has summon his butler**

Splinter: (eyes widen) his special eye.

Leo, raph and Donnie: (looking at splinter) special eye what do you mean father.

Splinter: when you three were 5 years old and michelangelo was three years old his left eye had turned colored dark green with a symbol in his pupil that I cant understand that or what it means.

Raph: how come he didn't want to tell us.

Splinter: im afraid I don't know yet my sons.

Donnie: oh that's why every time he gets near us he change it back to its normal color or cover it over his mask.

Leo: and I saw it once when he was taking a bath.

Donnie and Raph: WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT? YOU KNEW ABOUT IT AND DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT IT FATHER. WHAT OTHER SECRETS HAVE YOU NOT TOLD US YET.

Splinter: my son...did you...

Leo: but I saw someone else in there all I know I was knocked out and I was in my own bed.

Raph: wait did you said that someone was in there with our baby brother.

Leo: uh I don't know. I was knocked out remember!

Donnie: but you wasn't hurt were you though.

Leo: no I wasn't though.

Donnie: (smiles)

**Mikey: Jarvis, help my brothers and my father to destroy the kranng and get me out of here then once you are done leave to meet me at the hideout when I get kicked out.**

All: what he knew about it.

**Jarvis: yes my lord.**

**Mikey: (panting slowly) almost done...almost done...almost...done...**

**Shredder: so midnight are you done.**

**Midnight: (he's an impatient one an it he's like father and Raphael)**

Leo and Donnie: (snickers laugh)

Splinter: hey...

Raph: Garr one of these days mike's personality one of these days ill hurt you.

**Shredder: (see the drawing) hmm not bad it seem that your brothers is coming.**

**Mikey: (head down, smirking) finally its time to get out of this hell hole.**

**Shredder: hmm you done my student and now your reward. (he open the cell door and went to mikey's side and rub his curvy waist then insert inside him)**

**Mikey: (eyes widen) no.**

**Midnight: when he gets on you ill attack him now at his weak spot.**

**Mikey: (gasp in pain) okay.**

**Then mikey got on top of shredder then see a piece of a knife at the edge of the bed once he grabbed it and stab shredder on the neck and his stomach as shredder is holding his neck from bleeding with one hand and other holding mikey's neck**

**Shredder: your gonna pay for that mutant.**

**Mikey: (struggling to breath, grabbed shredder hand)**

**Then there was an explosion and see there memory selves including master splinter looking very angry with his blood eyes**

**memory donnie,raph and leo: mikey.**

**Splinter: let my son go. SHREDDER!**

Leo: dang splinter you sound very angry...

Splinter: (look at his son evilly) I have a right to be angry Leonardo I'm super overprotective of you my sons especially michelangelo.

Raph: he's scary when he give us the look.

Donnie: yeah.

**Mikey: (weakly look up ) finally yall got here. (slam hard to the ground,spit up blood) d...donnie.**

**Donnie: MIKEY? YOU BASTARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR LITTLE BROTHER.**

**Shredder: (smirks evilly ) what human men do to women when they break into there house.**

**Raph and Splinter: (fire in there eyes) YOU RAPE MIKEY.**

**Shredder: (laughs,clapping his hands) you. (coughs) ...got it right. And this cute thing have draw me the Map of the world.**

**Donnie: (sad eyes) mikey. ...you didn't.**

**Mikey: (panting slowly ) I'm s...sss...sorry guys I have to do it.**

**Leo: it doesn't matter let our brother go.**

**Raph and Donnie: yeah.**

**Shredder: never you want him.**

** Mikey is pinned to the wall with chains around is neck and waist as he spit blood out**

**Shredder: come and get him I dare you.**

**Raphael: (stomp the ground and kick 4 big rocks at him) whoa how did I do that.**

**Shredder: (eyes widen, quickly got out the way) oh hell.**

Splinter: look at michelangelo eyes.

Donnie, Leo and raph: (mouth drop in shocked) what.

**Mikey: (panting) give my family powers (raph gets earth bending powers, donnie has metal powers, father have fire powers, and leonardo has fire powers) dang it**

**Splinter: (throw fire balls at shredder) I have fire rage going through my veins YOU TOOK MY SON AWAY FROM US I'LL KILL YOU.**

**Mikey: such violence father.**

**Splinter: he took you away from me and now he must pay my young one.**

**Mikey: (smirks) just like raph when we were little. When Leo and donnie broken my favorite action figures.**

Splinter: you two did what.

Donnie: it was an accident we were super bored and saw mikey and raph playing with his action figures.

Leo: then we took them from them and by accidentally breaking them in the process.

Raph: I was angry at the two of you for two whole weeks and trying to cheer up mikey.

Splinter: more practice after this.

**Midnight: but he messed with you about your voice and you didn't talk in 3 weeks cause he made you sad.**

**Mikey: (smiles darkly) hehe**

Splinter: Raphael you just made it to six weeks of workout and weapon practice with nonstop.

Leo, raph, and donnie: (groans) sorry.

**Mikey: (look dull at the fight, struggle to get out)**

**Tigerclaw: the more you struggle the more the more I hit you (punch him in the gut three times)**

**Mikey: (cough up blood) ack.**

**Raph: (look up at tigerclaw in rage) DON'T HIT MY BABY BROTHER (EYES TURNING DEMON RED, AND GRAB THE FLOOR) YOUR GOING TO PAY.**

**Mikey: (look at raph shocked) raph.**

**They see memory raph ripping the ground and have a huge rock bigger than the empire state building as they look at there raphael in mega shocked who is proud of himself and smirking**

Raph: now you say my anger is in the way.

Splinter: not in battle, but at home you do.

**Raph: when you mess with the baby brother you mess with all of us including me.**

**Leo, donnie, splinter: (look at raph shocked)**

Raph: yeah.

**Mikey: (smile at that) raphie.**

Splinter: I love this part.

**All: (suck in the air)**

**Raph: ROCK DRAGON...**

**Leo: ICE DRAGON..**

**Donnie: IRON DRAGON...**

**Splinter: FIRE DRAGON...**

**Shredder: no not again (back away)**

All: (confused) again what do you mean again.

**All: ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Then they see the memory of when the shredder was defeated by nathan, mikey and gael using the same move as them and they were shocked to see them kissed mikey's check in victory holding v sign to the guild**

Raph and Leo: they kissed our baby brother, i'll fucking kill them with vengence.

Splinter: language my sons.

Both in usions: sorry my sensei, but they kissed mikey.

**Nathan: hey mikey, welcome back to the guild we all missed you.**

**Rachel: Aye (hug mikey waist, giggling softly) I miss you even more.**

**Memory Mikey: (hug the cat rachel)**

**Mutant Guild: (cheered and laugh) *chant* Mikey! Mikey! Mikey! Mikey!**

**Janko: Welcome back, Mikey.**

**Leatherhead and Slash: little brother (hug mikey with an embracing hug) your alive.**

**Slash: i'm sorry i was out of control.**

**Lh: i told you to stop being like leo and raph. Doubting yourself and feel guilty about it.**

**Mikey: (smile softly) it's okay.**

**Nathan: hey guys we got another SS rank class who's coming expect for you Mikey you have to rest.**

**Mikey: awe no fair.**

**Janko: we'll draw to spar time midnight.**

**Mikey: alright. Slash and lh see ta later and slash don't go out of control.**

**Slash: I won't. **

**Lh: if he does I'll knock him out.**

Raph: wait a minute they was there with him awesome.

Splinter: you better be glad raphael, that your pet spike had a changed of heart when he almost had killed michelangelo twice.

Raph: (sulking on the couch) i wished that i wasn't born.

**Memory Mikey: (tears form of happiness, smile) love you guys so much.**

**Nathan: hey mikey, we got another mission come on rachel**

**Mikey: (smile) (i missed my old friends over there on the other side world. Where my old master have rule it now and i'm the assassin to protect them from the enemy's).**

**Donnie: (run to mikey) are you okay, baby brother.**

**Mikey: (look up slowly, smiling brightly) i'm fine, thanks for rescuing me guys.**

Splinter: (eyes sadden, then tears start to flow down from his face) I'm sorry...youngling michelangelo.

Leo: Master splinter...are you crying...

Splinter: i'm crying that i kicked my baby... my youngest son, michelangelo out of the clan and forbid him to ever step foot here again.

All: (look at there sensei sad) sensei

**Donnie: (not looking over his shoulder) Raph, catch mikey when i unlock him.**

**Raph: right.**

**Raph walk over to him and catch mikey when he was about to hit the floor and put him down gently as they look at him happy**

**Raph: mikey, are you okay.**

**Mikey: (smiling softly) i am now, with you guys here.**

**Raph and Leo: good.**

**Donnie: let's take him home now so i can treat him. Carry him raph.**

**Raph: on it donnie (carry mikey bridal style) well get you home mikey.**

**Mikey: (grunt in pain) hey that hurt...bonehead.**

**Raph: sorry mikester.**

**They ran out the door as they see the shredder slowly getting up and look at mikey who looked back at him angry as his eyes widen slowly backed himself to the wall holding his neck to stop the bleeding**

**Shredder: *when i see you again, this time i will kill you.***

**Mikey: i'll be waiting on that! (smirks softly, then cringed in pain) ahh.**

**Leo and Raph: Donnie! he's bleeding and losing blood fast.**

**Donnie: hang on baby brother. Hurry back home now.**

**Splinter: (eyes sadly at the youngest then run ahead of his sons)**

Leo: I just notice that you sadly look at mikey.

Donnie: and please tell us that you know that your going to kick mikey out.

Splinter: (look away from his sons)

Raph: sensei tell us that you had known that you was going to kick mikey out of here, please father you didn't know.

Splinter: (tears form) yes my son.

Raph: (shake his head in shame)

Splinter: i'm sorry.

**Mikey: (look at raph weakly) rap...raphie slo..slow do...down a bit.**

**Raph: (panting, look down in shocked) w-why mikey.**

**Leo and Splinter: (eyes widen)**

**Donnie: what are you crazy you might not make it in time.**

**Raph: YOUR NOT HELPING DONNIE.**

**Donnie: sorry.**

**Mikey: (look behind them to see baby kits try to catch up with them) let my fox kits to catch up.**

**Current and Memory look at them to see four baby kits trying to catch up to them one of them have mikey's nun chucks in his mouth and the other have his orange slightly bloody mask and raph had slowed down as three fox kits jumped and got on raph's shoulder as the baby one went to mikey stomach licking the wounds as it try to heal it but Mikey smile weakly patting her head to stop as she look confused and sadden **

**Mikey: it's n...not g..going to w...work w..wh..when the sh..shredd...shred..der s..stab m..me michel...michella... (slowly start to consciousness) **

**Fox: (whimpering, starting to cry)**

**Mikey: I sh..should...of...to..told y..ou be..before.**

**Fox: (still licking the wound)**

Leo: awwwww she's crying.

Donnie: they feel emotions like us.

Splinter: he made her cry when she try to heal him.

Raph: but it's true when the shredder stabs mikey his wolves can't save him that's a baby fox she didn't know.

Splinter: and you know this how.

Donnie: he told us.

**Leo: Mikey! Stay awake. **

**Raph: mikey stay with us...**

**Mikey: i'm tr...trying to... (eyes rolled to the back of his head then went limp in his arms)**

**Raph: (eyes start to glow red) don't give up.**

**Mikey: (looking weakly at Raph) o...okay.**

**Raph: (hold Mikey tighter and ran faster to splinter)**

**Splinter: stay awake my son.**

**Mikey: dad..dy...**

**Splinter: never heard you said that when you we're ten years old.**

**Mikey: you m..ean ei..ight yea..rs o..ld.**

**Splinter: yeah yeah (hand on mikey head) but your still my young one.**

**Mikey: (smile softly then close his eyes)**

**Raph: DONNIE! I DON'T HAVE A PULSE.**

**Donnie: WHAT!**

Splinter: he smiles when he dies like that!

Donnie: yes he does that sometimes.

Raph: *sulks in shame* remember when i tried to kill mikey when i was in shredder control!

Leo and Donnie: yeah *sulks* he didn't talk to us is six weeks and you for three months.

Raph: i don't know why you two got punished for.

Leo: we told him to go after you.

Raph and Splinter: WHHHHHHHHHHHAT!

Donnie: yeah and we felt guilty after that because mikey is your hero, and we insisted that mikey should go after you.

Raph: he should rised it up to six months i got punished for three months no fair.

Splinter: (shake his head)

* * *

This is my first time writing a story so how do you guys like it review please

Mikey is midnight his middle name that he hates so much when he was little and hate it now


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the battlefield of New York square

Splinter: (panting, holding his aching ribs on his side) m...my sons, april, casey, leatherhead retreat!

Leo: (eyes widen at splinter)

Raph and Lh: But sensei...

Splinter: _NOW_**.**

Raph and Donnie: (look at leo who nodded sadly)

**They look at master splinter then nodded then run away in full speed as the Shredder, Kairi, and others cheered in victory **

Shredder: VICTORY! Is ours we rule once again (Laughs evilly) There's nothing can get in our way.

Kari, Tiger claw, Fish head and Slash: Yeah (evil laugh with him)

They didn't know except kairi know that they were being watch from above in the shadows as someone is recording the whole thing

...: *female voice* master is going to love this.

...: *man voice* yes he will and he will enjoy them failing again.

...: *female/man voice together* and they will sooner or later they will need him back eventually.

...: *man voice* let's have a little fun with shredder, Laura!

Laura: let's bepoko he will be proud of us.

Bepoko: alright.

Kairi: (smirks then look up sadly) *mikey I hope your watching this*

Shredder: kairi come on my daughter let's go and celebrate our victory once more.

Kairi: coming master shredder (ran to him).

Shredder: (rub his neck painfully) and I'm glad that I killed their baby brother of the freak family and that young one hurt my throat so godly hurt. Tigerclaw fix my bandage at once.

Tigerclaw: yes sir. How in the world it's still bleeding.

Shredder: every time I say or someone else say that young freak name.

Bepoko: Midnight Mikey Hamato (disappeared in the shadows).

Shredder: ackkk who the hell said that (struggling to breath and almost unconscious).

Tigerclaw: Stay awake master.

Shredder: I'm tryi..ng my he..nc..hm..en.

Laura: (high five Bepoko) oh you still think he's dead (smirks) master midnight will be please about this (disappears) midnight mikey hamato.

Bepoko: yes he will be please Midnight Mikey hamato.

Shredder: oh no uhnnnnnn... (went unconscious, was about to fall but was caught by rocksteady)

Rocksteady: master shredder.

Tigerclaw: who did that.

Bepoko and Laura: (snickering then went to a full laugh) Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha! *inhale* Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha! *inhale* Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahahaha! Hahahaha!

Tigerclaw: Find that source of noise and laughter then kill them.

All: yes sir.

Kairi: found them ha.

Bepoko: haha missed us little girl (went through the wall and flew away).

Kairi: what.

Laura: to late tigerclaw we gone loves tata.

Tigerclaw: (eyes widen) sis.. I thought she died two years ago. Maybe that young freak brought her back to life.

At the mystery cave of the majestic forest Laura kneel to a shadow figure whom polishing his weapons humming beautiful sexy as his two foxes eating and human who had betrayed their master for working for their enemy the shredder wagging their tail in delight and happiness

Bepoko: (join the two foxes as he turn into on)

...: (smile softly in the shadows)

Laura: master I have returned with news.

Jarvis and animals: (behind the shadow figure)

...: bring it to me Laura.

Laura: (gave him the video of the battle)

...: (smirks) excellent hmm (smirks, laugh sinister) so they have lost again to the notorious and brilliant lord shredder he's not going to last that long, he still thinks I dead hahaha pathetic of an stupid human he is. Oh hello Kairi well meet again soon to join me. Hahaha, dumbass I put a spell on that wound every time he mentioned me, his henchmen or enemy says my full or half of my name it starts to bleed heavier.

Bepoko: *chuckle*

Laura: we had fun with him a little master.

Mikey: I see you did sweetie (scratch her ears)

Laura: (blushing madly, purring sexily)

Bepoko: (was scratch behind the ears as well) that's the spot.

Mikey: there going to beg for mercy when they want me back.

Jarvis: especially your father.

Mikey: (chuckle darkly) he needs to apologize to me first to join me back.

Laura: what if he doesn't midnight.

Bepoko: yeah what if he doesn't.

Mikey: (emotionless look) kick them out like _it _did to me thirty years ago. When I was captured by that bastard master shredder *lick his lips* mnnn I want to kill him so bad at what he did to me being captured by him.

Jarvis: it's lunch time sir midnight.

Mikey: oh what are we having *got up from his chair to the dining room*

Jarvis: Shrimp fried rice and your favorite eyeballs with wine.

Mikey: *squeals in happiness* love it, jarvis!

Jarvis: (pull out a chair for him) for you sir.

Mikey: why thank you *chewing silently* this is good. Your not eating jarvis.

Jarvis: I'll eat later master.

Mikey: okay then.

Jarvis: *smile softly*

* * *

**-Back at the new sewer home-**

Splinter: (panting) I'm too old for this?

Casey: (have a picture of mikey in his hand) m...mikey. Our little baby brother w...w..we need you back (sulking sadly in the corner) please.

Raphael**: **Father we aren't going anywhere with this shell mess unless we have our little brother back (groans, skulking sadly with casey jones) baby bro. We miss you so much wished we could of saved you from the shredder thirty years ago.

April: (sighs) I miss little mikey-kun (fell to her knees, and sulked)

Leo: we all do April (have an idea) i have an idea! Hey sensei can we bring our baby brother back home to end the shredder.

Raph: (eyes lit up) that a great idea fearless leader.

Lh: yeah great idea.

Donnie, april, casey, and leatherhead: (agreed with the question) that's a great idea leo, hey Sensei can we...?

Splinter: _NO!? Don't you dare bring Michelangelo back here and don't say his name in here anymore._

**They gasp in horror and in shocked that master splinter had said to them viciously to them**

April, casey and leatherhead: what master splinter...

Raph, Leo and Donnie: what but father?..why!

Splinter: (head down,sadly) I just don't want to see him right now. I think he's still mad at me for kicking him out of the family, He wont forgive me what i did to him.

Raph: father, we need our little brother back home NOW, we can finally defeat the shredder with our brother back please master splinter can we ask him.

Leatherhead: I... want my best friend michelangelo back. Its so lonely without him i miss his innocent smile and laugh. Sleeping with him.

Splinter: (eyed him) you slept with my young one.

Leatherhead: only when his brothers don't want to play with him.

Raph, leo, donnie: we miss his pranking on us so much but mostly we always argue about something he calms us down and bring us together as a family.

April: he always check on me if im okay at school and work. He brings me flowers and sometimes jewelry.

Casey: He makes sure if i stop doing drugs and stop getting into trouble all the time and tells me to beat the shit out of someone who mess with april and (fell to the floor sulking) MIKEY! WE WANT HIM BACK PLEASE.

Splinter: he takes cares of me when I was very sick and help me when we cook together for the family. (eyes widen and smile) Okay we'll see him.

Al in usion: **yeah. **

Splinter: but do anyone know where he lives now.

Casey: I do master splinter, but it's not an regular home though you all might be in for a surprise. Come on!

They followed Casey Jones to the wilderness then two to three hours they have arrived at an cave then went in then at the way bottom of the cave it was and black and grey door in front of them they except casey and april was shocked

Raph: uh are you sure this is the right place, casey.

Casey: yeah (knock on the door rhythmically)

**_Computerized voice: _**_May i have the master voice code password please._

Splinter, Raph and Leo: p..password aw man.

Donnie: eh a password does anyone know the password.

April: me and casey know the password, it's your turn to say it casey.

Casey: (mikey's voice) Life Is Misery, Man 64235.

**_Computerized voice: _**_thank you, you may come in and buckle up. _

All: huh.

Once the ground under them has open up then they fell in about 20 feet some are screaming that there gonna die as Raph casey and April are laughing and smiling then about 6 seconds later they landed on very soft pillows and covers

Donnie: Whooo that was fun.

Casey, April and Raph: yeah lets do that again...

Splinter: NO lets not.

Then they where surrounded by 4 guards and the captain of the guards pointing an razor gun blade pointing at them as they were shocked at the sight of the big ass blades pointing at them to there necks and dangerously at Casey's neck

Anuria: who are you and what do you want intruders.

Casey: whoa hey guys its me Casey Jones.

Anuria: (lower her weapon, smiling) hmm stand down men!

Guards: yes captain!

Anuria: Sorry about that casey we thought you were the enemy from the shredder, so who did you bring with you this time. (smile) Hi April O'Neil.

April: hi anuria.

Casey: these are my friends we want to see Michelangelo.

Splinter: he's my son.

Anuria: hmm he was talking about you.

Splinter: he did what did he s...

Anuria super punch master splinter in the face as everyone except for the guards Casey and April are shocked then donnie ran to his father side

Donnie: father, are you alright.

Guards: (laughing heartily)

Anuria: (cracking her fingers, blow her fingers) how could you do that to our master like that.

Casey and leatherhead are holding Raph and leo trying to hit anuria for hitting there father

Both: what the hell was that for.

Anuria: hmm master told me to do it when he see you. Now let's go.

Donnie: (help father get up) are you okay.

Splinter: yes I am (rubbing his cheek)

They followed anuria and the first guard then lead them in the training room they heard grunting and yelling/shouting then open the door to see mikey doing a handstand with one finger as he lifted weights with his feet as different kind of animals including a elephant and giraffe are trying to weigh him down but it hasn't for an hour

Mikey: hnnn 199,989, 199,990, 199,991 hnn...199,992..., 199,993..., 199,994..., 199,995..., 199,996..., 199,997...199,998...199,999...200,000? Whooo sorry my animals you lost the bet sleep for 2 weeks and eat for 1 weekend (chuckles darkly)

Jarvis: '(_your strength has improving my lord)', alright animals go to your homes except the two lions, who sleep in his room. (snap his fingers as blue aura showed around him)_

All the animals bow to mikey then went to there rooms to rest then mikey jumped up and caught his weights with one hand then put them with the rest of the weights big to biggest then walk over to Jarvis for a good 6 to 7 minutes as everyone except for the guards Casey and April are shocked

Anuria and Kalu: (kneel to Mikey) Sir Integra Mikey.

Splinter: (my son has grown up)

Mikey: (not looking at them) what do you want Anuria and Kalu (block Jarvis punch with his leg) don't you see your master is busy training.

Jarvis:_ your strength has improvised increasing lord mikey but has your scenes is improving as well._

**_When Jarvis disappeared mikey is sensing him with his haki and ears then sense him behind him then did a back-flip then dodge and did a swiftness super kick to Jarvis chest _**

All except for Anuria and Kalu: (mouth drop) wow.

Anuria: sorry to bother you my lord but your family wants to see you.

Mikey: (sigh) let them in and you two can go back to your patrolling now.

Both: (sat up, bow down) yes our liege.

**Once they are done they disappeared and close the door behind them then donnie runs to mikey smiling and happy as mikey is smiling as well but it turn to a frown when Jarvis got in front of him**

Donnie: mikey.!

**Once donnie reached mikey all of a sudden 2 lioness woke up and Jarvis is protecting there mikey as donnie stop and back away and hide behind leo and April**

Jarvis: that's enough right there sir..

Lions: (growling at them for getting to close to their mikey)

Mikey: (calm voice) Chia, Lucy, and Jarvis stand down right now.

Jarvis: (looking at mikey in shocked ) B..but sir.

**Then they see dark black and orange aura surrounded him in anger as the family is in shocked as Jarvis and the two lioness is scared when he's in angry **

Mikey:** NOW JARVIS. **

Jarvis: (bow) sorry sir interga mikey.

Jarvis and the two lioness are standing by mikey left and right like bodyguards but meaner

Mikey: (calm down) sorry about that donn-. (surprise about the hug) donnie put me down.

Donnie: mikey we miss you so much including me. (put him down)

Mikey: (smiles) so what are guys here for now.

Raph: we need you back in our family please.

Mikey: hmm why do i need to go back home for im fine where i am this is my home now.

Lions: ( nodded )

Jarvis: yes master.

LH: friend michelangelo (bow to him) we need you back home because the shredder is back and already taken over half of newyork city.

Jarvis: taken over half of New York City you say... (look at mikey, smirking)

Mikey: (look up, smiling) shredder you say Lh.

Lh: yes friend mikey.

Leo: we need you back to the team.

Lions: ( growling at them )

Jarvis: (chuckles evilly)

Mikey: (smirks and laughs evily)

All: (eyes widen) MIKEY. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!

Jarvis: sir you are scaring them with your laugh.

Mikey: (panting, chuckles) i'm sorry i'm sorry its just that he's alive and he's gonna be surprise to see me alive and well right jarvis. He's gonna pay what he has done to me?

Jarvis: (laughs softly) yes master midnight?..

casey: (smirks)

Raph: Mikey will you join us please to get our revenge.

Mikey: (eyes slanted ) revenge you say raph.

Jarvis: (took mikey's hand walking him to the throne set)

Raph: yes little brother.

Donnie: so are you gonna rejoin us.

April: ( on her knees) please.

Mikey: I will unless, father apologize to me first. (sit in his throne ) thank you Jarvis.

Jarvis: (bow) with my slot Odell my lord.

Donnie and Casey: please

Mikey: (eye brow lifted) hmm no unless father apologize to me first then i'll join you.

Splinter: (eyes widen) what! you got to be kidding me.

Mikey: do you see a smile or joking laugh on my face. No i'm not kidding.

Raph: father please apologize to him.

Leo: father will you do it.

Donnie: (look at mikey then at splinter) please.

Jarvis: (roll his eyes and is annoyed)

Mikey: (this is so stupid)

Raph and Donnie: i know that bracket of bolts didn't roll his eyes at us...

Jarvis: (growl and was about to get the two)

Raph and Donnie: (hide behind leo)

Leo: wait why are you behind me for. It's not going to help me either.

Mikey: No! Don't jarvis!

Jarvis: But master...

Mikey: Now before i make you.

Jarvis: hehehe sorry my lord.

April: please master?

Splinter: uh...april... i- (was interrupted by leatherhead)

Lh: please master Hiroshima splinter for us and the world. so we can get back at the shredder for taking him from us...

Splinter: leatherhead...

Mikey: (looking at his nails, then fake yawning) y'all are wasting my and your time I have business to attend to do tomorrow with Lady Niagara the mayor of Paris, France (smirks) well if your not gonna apologize to me you all have to leave b...

**To be continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

My sister did chapter 3 so it's a bit confusing so sorry! Oh to this chapter shall we

* * *

At mikey's headquarters of the majestic forest

Mikey: well if you don't want to apologize to me you all have to leave by get out of my sight I don't want to see you again...

Raph: mikey..

Splinter: (run to him)

April and Casey: splinter wait

Leo, Donnie and Raph: father please don't hurt him.

Splinter: (hug mikey) michelangelo!?

Jarvis: *growls protectively*

Mikey: *gasp, stop jarvis looking at him*

Jarvis: *look at his master eyes then nodded*

They were shocked that master splinter is hugging him for the first time in thirty years he had kicked him out of the clan

Mikey: (eyes widen, look at father) father, why are you hugging me.

Splinter: my son Michelangelo. I am sorry for kicking you out of the family, and I'm sorry (tears form) I'M SORRY MY YOUNG ONE I KICKED YOU OUT OF THE FAMILY, AND I'M A FUCKING IDIOT AND I'VE SHOULD OF LISTEN TO YOU and I saw... I meant we saw what he did to you when you accidentally drop your video tape of your recording of being kidnapped by the shredder everything my son.

Mikey: (eyes widen, hug him back) father.

Splinter: my son michelangelo I'm sorry.

Mikey: (sigh, smiles) Okay? Jarvis my satchel bag and my gloves. Where going hunting today.

Jarvis: (bow) yes sir my lord.

Mikey: and It looks like you need some new weapons too.

Donnie: you made some where is it.

Leo: so show us mikey.

Raph: yeah mike show us.

Mikey: okay (snap his fingers) AOL AKI.

The room behind mikey opened up and see 1,000,000 guns and weapons of each kind and got 3 bazooka then they where in shocked especially Donatello and Raphael

Raph: sweet more guns.

Donnie: how did you..

Mikey: (winks at him) learned from the best.

Donnie: (blushing)

Raph: so which ones are ours mikey.

Mikey: (pull type the lever and it turn around) these ladies and gentlemen are your new weapons they have your name on them. Leonardo you got two fire swords kanta comes with a fire chain and 50 seconds of special power.

Leo: (mouth drop, took them from there stance) these are awesome.

Mikey: Raphael you got two new sais but there different it looks like Leo kanta swords it comes with dark black fire chains with a kanta knife in it and 55 seconds of special power.

Raph: ( testing them out, smirks ) this is cool.

Mikey: Donatello you have a boa staff but when you press this button it turns in to a death staff with heavy power with fire souls.

Donnie: ( hugging Mikey ) thank you.

Jarvis and lioness: (growls at Donnie)

Mikey: what did I tell you about hugging me Donatello, they are super overprotective of me.

Donnie: ( let go of him) I'm sorry its just with you gone over the years.

Mikey: ( giggles softly ) father you have this special cane that is an axe and is very powerful to take anything.

Splinter: (smirks evilly) anything my son.

Leo: uh oh.

Raph: mikey you better run!

Mikey: (confused) huh what do you mean and father why are you looking at me like that.

Casey: ( eyes widen ) splinter don't.

Splinter: (runs at mikey but the axe didn't budge an inch of him) wha...what?

Mikey: oh they used an program that the weapons don't hurt me, and...

All except mikey: ARE YOU CRAZY MASTER SPLINTER.

Splinter: (sweat) i'm sorry my son.

Mikey: (hit splinter in the chest) Your forgiven father. Oh me, april, casey and leatherhead you three have these and leatherhead I know you like to smash.

Lh: (smirks) thank you friend mikey. (hit his fist together with metal hands fist hard)

Casey: oh yeah that's what im talking about.

April have a 13 miller handgun with a 400 load of bullets, Casey have 2 guns with 300 loads of bullets and mikey have sniper, rifle, 267 caliber gun that has very special power and have a secret powerful power

Mikey: okay lets go.

All in usion: ( smirks evilly ) yeah.

Anuria: master midnight mikey here's your hat.

Mikey: ( look at her) thank you. (puts on the hat like the undertaker )

Splinter: are you ready my son.

Mikey: (alucard voice) Life and death of the living area of the World lets go up outside.

Then they disapppered into the shadows and went to shredder headquarters

Shredder: another victory for this land cheers.

All: cheers.

...: (laughs echoed)

Shredder: who's there show yourself.

Mikey: (laughs) well well well hello again master shredder it's been a long time.

Shredder: (eyes widen, back away) you your alive.

Mikey: what's wrong it looks like you see a ghost.

Tigerclaw: you said that you killed him.

Mikey: (smirks evily at his enemies)

Shredder: i...I did.

Mikey: killed me (laugh evilly, then stop ) oh your funny tigerclaw your real funny.

Shredder: how did you get in here by my security.

Mikey: (snap his fingers) Raph! Lh! your move now.

Leatherhead and rapheal: ( smirks, have blood on there hands, dragging 2 dead demon guards)

Shredder: (eyes widen but try to hide his fear) so you freaks came and ask your runt of the family to help you get back at us why am I not surprise, tigerclaw and slash attack the young one called michelangelo.

Both: with pleasure.

Mikey: (fake eyes widen and smirks)

Then out of nowhere a blast came from behind the three as they were hit and land hard by shredder

Donnie, Leo and Splinter: (eyes slanted ) don't touch our baby brother you mutant evil bastards.

Shredder: (smirks) well Hiroshima yoshi master splinter I see you came in your senses for a change and asked the runt of the family to come back home cause we were betting you so much better, and now I will have your son again not one but all of them dead including you and the pity humans friends dead.

Splinter: shut up.

Kairi: master what are your orders.

Shredder: kill the whole clan expect michelangelo hamato hes mine.

Leo: mikey. You got this one right baby brother.

Mikey: I always will fearless leader just like old times on your move.

Raph and Donnie: in this together as a family.

Leo: (smirks) NOW.

Tigerclaw: what.

They attack at once at him tigerclaw went through the wall unconscious at there hit then mikey look at shredder with demon red eyes who scrambles to run away from him but his escaped was blocked by kairi

Shredder: Kairi...what are you doing destroy that freak Now.

Kairi: (smile at him) the name isn't kairi anymore...it's miwa now.

Splinter: Miwa! My daughter has came back to us.

Kairi: that's right.

Raph: mikey, you want to get revenge for what he did to you...(look at mikey shocked)

Mikey: (looking at his family and enemies crazy look) yessss i will.

Shredder: no you ain't little monster midnight..

All including kairi and splinter: ohhhhhh i wished that you haven't said his middle name shredder it's wanting to kill you the day you took over the world (look at mikey who is trembling and shaking)

Splinter: (was about to touch mikey shoulder) michela...

Mikey: (laugh softy then turns into laughing maniacally)

Shredder: (eyes widen then look at splinter) your not going to let your young one to hurt me are you brother (grab splinter robe)

Leo and Donnie: (chuckles darkly at shredder) oh you would think that shredder. That our master splinter would let you go again.

Shredder: why! What do you mean...

Casey and Raph: (laugh with mikey) bye bye shredder.

April: (smile like the cherish cats)

Splinter: (smile evily at the shredder, let his brother arm go) hurt you ooooh no. Hehe he's going to kill you for the things that you did to him when you have captured my son (look at mikey and nodded as he and everybody else back away from shredder and mikey) kill him my young one loud and quickly let the world see that you defeated the shredder.

Mikey: right master (look at shredder evily who look scared)

Miwa: see you in hell, shredder (disappear in the shadows with her real family) hahaha young mikey will enjoy killing you painfully and deadly.

Mikey: *lick his lips* with pleasure big sister.

Shredder: no...wait! (hear a smothering evil sound, and turn around he saw a tail)

Mikey: (crazy laughter)

Shredder: where are you...

Mikey: i'm behind you!

Shredder: (look behind him but mikey wasn't there)

Mikey: no no i'm over here.

Shredder: where are you.

Mikey: tsk... tsk tsk i thought you know better than that shredder i thought you are supposed to be evil, fearless and serious. Not scared like a baby or a bitch try to find me.

Shredder: (was about to hit Mikey) gotcha now freak.

Mikey: (smirks) oh you think so. Midnight!

Shredder: *fell to his kness, trying to stop the bleeding* grrrah how did you freak.

Mikey: *laugh sinister and mechanically* oh yeah what am i *eyes turn red* you turned evil because my father have tang shen and you couldn't.

Shredder: *eyes widen* how did you know about that.

Mikey: I want you to meet *smile, body shine bright* my mother.

Shredder eyes widen in shocked to see tang shen appeared in front of him as her eyes open they were blue and have a beautiful smile

Tang Shen: why did you killed me shredder.

Shredder: i wanted to kill my brother but...


End file.
